Valentine's Red
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Reverse!Chack: Chase pays his favorite villain a visit on Valentines day hoping for some emotional reciprocation. What he gets is a rather angry response. (Warning lemon, rape, rough play, near death experiences)


Valentines Red

A young boy strut up to an all too familiar stone castle that challenged nature's harsh waves. A large mountainous abode stood in the middle of a raging sea. Thunder and lightening rocked the sky and lit up the night. Waves crashed against the rocks and tried relentlessly to break them.

The teen smirked as he looked over the fortress entrance. It was closed, just like always, keeping everything out. The coal haired kid knew very well how to sneak in though and quickly climbed up the wall left of the door and found the crack in the rock armor. He squeezed into the small cave entrance and made his way through it. The determined kid quickly popped out on the other side.

His muddy black boots fell on the clean marble tile. He smiled victoriously as he made it inside yet again unharmed. Before the kid could dust himself off and start walking around, icy long fingers wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the floor.

"Chase, you've broken into my house one too many times." A heartless voice hissed behind the kid. His greasy, scared up fingers dug under the man's in a desperate attempt to free himself. His smaller body writhed in the other's grip as he fought for air. The attacker finally released the intruder and let him fall to the floor in a heaving mess.

Chase's hands grabbed at his throat as he choked and drank in breaths. The red parcel he had been carrying fell to the floor with a loud thunk. His green eyes snapped over to the package and he snatched it up then stood up and faced the master of the castle.

A tall man, centuries out of time, loomed over him with a very displeased look staining his face. His long red hair was pulled back into its normal pony tail that tickled at the crook of his back. Silken black robes adorned the man's dangerously toned and trained body. Sharp fang-like teeth growled behind his thin pale lips. His bright red animal eyes glared down at the unwelcome visitor.

A red box was shoved in front of the boy as his hands confidently stood there, waiting for Spicer to take the box. "What is that?" The man sneered as he glanced at the heart shaped box.

"Happy Valentines day." Chase smiled and shook the box at the man once more. "Go on, they're just chocolate, not poisoned or anything."

"Begon pest." The ancient warrior scowled as he turned to leave. "Before I make my cats escort you out." He added as a large jungle cat jumped down from his ledge and placed himself behind the short haired brat.

Anger consumed the teen as he threw the box as hard as he could at the man walking away from him. "Why don't you take me seriously?" He yelled as his face glowed red in rage and his eyes stung as tears tried to form.

The graceful man spun on his heals and stormed over to the teen. He grabbed the kid by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, his head made a loud crack as it connected. His thin pupils antagonized the child as his long sharp finger nails dug into the boy's flesh. "You want me to take you seriously? I'll ruin you." He growled. A hint of anger showed on the man's normally cool and collected face.

"Just try to!" Chase spat out in rebellion. An icy shiver danced up his spine as he bared witness to the man's emotional outburst. It was no wonder why the man was revered as the strongest and most deadly being in the world. Just a look could kill.

Jack spun the kid around and grabbed at the back of the boy's dirty black collar. His fingers spun around in the fabric and yanked him to the floor. He dragged the teen down the marble halls as the kid wiggled to get free.

They quickly arrived at a large room clothed in blood red silk sheets and black furniture. The teen's tiny body was thrown onto the bed. His hands comforted his neck once more as tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes. Strangling wasn't exactly new, but that was the most vicious that it's been. Before he could snap at the man who had very nearly killed him, the red haired man was on top of him, pinning the boy to the bed and bit at the kid's ear. He howled in pain as the sharp teeth sunk into his soft flesh, drawing blood.

Long claw-like nails tore open his shirt and scratched at the scared and burned skin beneath. Years of metal work had ruined the kid's body already, but the fingers raking his skin left long lines of blood across his chest. Hot pieces of metal paled in comparison to the nails that dug into him now.

"You asked for it, but don't blame me when you crawl out of here a bloody mess." The man hissed into the boy's ear as his teeth slid out of Chase's skin. Tears burned the teen's eyes once again, but he bit his lower lip. If this was a test, then he'd pass it and make the man he loved see him as an equal.

Talons grabbed at the teens neck and slammed him onto the floor. Jack sat on the side of the bed with his legs wide open. He sneered down at the bloody and disoriented boy before biting out the words "please me".

Chase could feel more blood rush to his head as he blushed a bit. He sat there in a stupor before scrambling to the bed side. He wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to leave now, but he bet it would end in his actual death. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he slid down the pants of the other man.

His hand shakily grasped the other man's heat and set to work trying to please it. He rubbed at it with as much skill as he had for this kind of thing, which was next to nothing. He'd never pleased another man before. Hell, he rarely even jacked himself off. His fingers teased at the sensitive organ, but didn't really do much to actually help arouse the man in front of him.

"Use your mouth." Jack demanded as he sat on the bed quickly loosing his temper and his member's standing. Chase quickly looked up, looked at Spicer's dick and opened his mouth, fearful of the man's wrath if he didn't comply right away. His lips wrapped around the thick member. He licked and slid his tongue up and down the man's length. The salty bitterness bit at his tongue. He disliked the taste and wanted to stop, but kept going, still fearful of the consequences.

A soft yet forceful hand tangled itself in Chase's short hair and forced him to go down faster and further than he was. He couldn't breath and tears quickly fell down his heated cheeks. He tried to free himself from the torture, but the hand was too forceful in guiding him. After a long while of trying to choke down breaths through his nose as a thick dick forced itself down his throat, he finally was released. He fell to the floor drinking in air and crying.

Jack's hand grabbed at the teen's arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to stand up. His free hand grabbed at the torn black jeans the kid wore. His nails cut the belt that kept them up and quickly tore them off the boy, throwing the fabric to the side. His nails had scratched at the kid's unsullied tan skin on his hips. Blood trickled down his legs as he cried.

A forceful hand guided the boy to the edge of the bed. He positioned the kid as his hard length was shoved inside the boy with no preparation and no lube save for the kid's own saliva. Chase howled in pain as it slid inside of him. His voice shook as he broke his silence and begged for Jack to stop.

His wavering voice of freedom earned him hands that turned into boa constrictors. They wrapped around his arm and chest and dug deep into his skin, clawing up the flesh and drawing even more blood. The first few scratches had started to dry and close up, leaving behind discolored flesh around the red caked areas. Fangs for teeth ripped into his shoulder, yet again drawing blood and leaving two lines of circular puncture wounds.

Jack continued to pound into the teen that was writhing in his grip. Chase's entrance was so tight it was nearly painful to slam into, but with each thrust, the kid loosened his muscles, trying to soften the impact for himself. It was flaming hot inside the boy and the heat only added to the pleasure at hand. The evil man could feel the pleasure bubbling up inside of him. He quickened his pace despite the pleas of the teen.

Chase was feeling extremely light headed. The room blurred, the sounds dulled, and he could feel his body shaking feeling very cold and violated. He shook as the pain continued to pierce him. The pain was the only constant thing. It was the only thing anchoring him to the waking world.

After what felt like an eternity of torture, Chase could feel Jack slide out. The man's arms that had kept him upright for so long released him. He fell to the floor. His body laid in a pool of his own blood, tears, a trickle of saliva, and sticky globs of cum. White hot seed slid down his butt cheeks and his hips. A world of black nothingness quickly engulfed the boy as he passed out.


End file.
